Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music
'Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music' is a 3 CD box set produced in 2003 celebrating the 35th anniversary of ''Sesame Street, including 63 tracks, 25 of which hadn't previously been available in album form before. This included many celebrity songs. Disc 1 is mostly songs from the show's early years. Disc 2 is mostly songs from the late 1970s to the early 1990s. Disc 3 is mostly songs from the late 1990s and up. Included was a booklet with liner notes by Christopher Cerf, a timeline, and lyrics to all of the songs. The box itself was released in two configurations: a square, and a rectangle. The booklet and CD sleeves were the same in both. Track listing Disc One # Sesame Street Theme - The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record # ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Bein' Green - Kermit the Frog from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Sing - The Kids from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album # Five Song - The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Five People in My Family - The Anything Muppets from The Sesame Street Book & Record # The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and The Anything Muppets from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Henson King of 8 - Jim Henson from Season 2 (1970-1971) # Hi De Ho Man - Cab Calloway and The Two-Headed Monster from Season 12 (1980-1981) # How Do You Do? - Lena Horne and Grover from The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street # Over, Under, Around and Through - Grover from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album # Ladybugs' Picnic - Richard Hunt and Jerry Nelson (uncredited) from The Count Counts # Somebody Come and Play - The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Jellyman Kelly - James Taylor and The Kids from Season 14 (1982-1983) # Just the Way You Are - Billy Joel and Oscar the Grouch from Season 20 (1988-1989) # Everybody Sleeps - Joe Raposo # Rubber Duckie - Ernie from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Doin' the Pigeon - Bert from Bert's Blockbusters # Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard - Paul Simon and Kid from Season 8 (1976-1977) # Sweet-a Little Baby - Pete Seeger and The Kids from Season 18 (1986-1987) # 123 Sesame Street - Stevie Wonder from Season 4 (1972-1973) Disc Two # Pinball Number Count - The Pointer Sisters # I've Got Two - Big Bird, Oscar, Mr. Hooper and Everybody from The Sesame Street Book & Record # I Love Trash - Oscar the Grouch from The Sesame Street Book & Record # Nasty Dan - Johnny Cash and Oscar the Grouch from The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street # Sing After Me - Madeline Kahn and Grover from The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street # Captain Vegetable - Captain Vegetable with Eddie and Andy from Put Down the Duckie! # African Alphabet Song - Ladysmith Black Mambazo and Kermit the Frog from Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration # B.B. King - B.B. King with Bert, Benny Rabbit, Big Bird and Baby Bear from Season 32 (2001) # C is For Cookie - Cookie Monster from The Muppet Alphabet Album # Kiko and the Lavender Moon (Elmo and the Lavender Moon) - Los Lobos from Sesame Street Celebrates! # Sweet in the Morning (Tweet in the Morning) - Bobby McFerrin with The Birds from Season 22 (1990-1991) # Small People - Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers with Prairie Dawn and Big Bird from Season 23 (1991-1992) # Imagination - Ernie with Big Bird and The Cast from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert # From My Head - Diane Schuur with Elmo from Season 28 (1996-1997) # What's the Name of That Song? - The Cast (1992) from Platinum Too # The Batty Bat - The Count with Ftatateeta and the Bats from Put Down the Duckie! # Mah Na Mah Na - Bip Bippadotta from Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration # Little Things - Tony Bennett and Lexine from Season 27 (1995-1996) # One Small Voice - The Kids, Hoots the Owl, Prairie Dawn (uncredited: Telly, Elmo) from We Are All Earthlings # I Don't Want to Live on the Moon - Aaron Neville and Ernie from Season 25 (1993-1994) # This Frog - Kermit the Frog from Aren't You Glad You're You? Disc Three # I Love Trash - Steven Tyler from Elmopalooza! # Two Princes - Spin Doctors with Zoe, Elmo and Telly from Season 27 (1995-1996) # Like the Way I Do (Like the Way U Does) - Melissa Etheridge from Season 28 (1996-1997) # But I Like You - Bert and Ernie from Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration # Tu Me Gustas (I Like You) - Luis and Elmo from Fiesta Songs! # Mambo I, I, I - Gloria Estefan from Elmopalooza! # Monster in the Mirror - Grover from Put Down the Duckie! # Hold My Hand - Hootie & the Blowfish with Elmo and The Kids from Season 31 (2000) # I'm Talkin' Love - Trisha Yearwood and Herry Monster, Baby Bear and Grover from Season 30 (1998-1999) # We Are All Earthlings - A Boy and The Anything Muppets from We Are All Earthlings # Happy to Meet You - Celine Dion with Herry Monster, Elmo and Big Bird from Elmopalooza! # Shiny Happy People (Furry Happy Monsters) - R.E.M. and Muppet Rocker from Season 30 (1998-1999) # Believe in Yourself - *NSYNC from Season 31 (2000) # A New Way to Walk - Destiny's Child with Elmo, Grover and Zoe from Season 33 (2002) # Elmo's Song - Elmo, Big Bird and Snuffleupagus from Put Down the Duckie! # Slide (Pride) - Goo Goo Dolls and Elmo from Season 31 (2000) # Sing - Dixie Chicks from Season 33 (2002) # Just Happy to Be Me - Fugees from Elmopalooza! # Put Down the Duckie - Ernie and Hoots the Owl from Put Down the Duckie! # Everybody Be Yo'Self - Keb' Mo' and The Kids from Season 32 (2001) # Sesame Street Theme Remix - Ursula 1000 See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums